


look me in my eyes, tell me everything's not fine

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Fingerfucking, Groping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Objectification, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Julia’s nostrils visibly flare. “You hurt?” she asks, tilting her head.“No.” Jon hates the quaver in his voice.Julia’s eyes move down to the floor. There’s a spot of red there that Jon missed.Jon tenses.
Relationships: Julia Montauk/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trevor Herbert/Julia Montauk/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	look me in my eyes, tell me everything's not fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulous_but_evil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/gifts).



> Really love this trio, wanted to write you a treat. 
> 
> Title from "blood in the water" by grandson.

Jon didn’t make the connection all day between the nausea and aches and the particular time of the month. Between the stress, globetrotting, and now the intense close fear of being around the two hunters, he’d mistaken it for a normal reaction to being kidnapped yet again. 

But no, it’s just his luck to find himself in the latest motel bathroom, sweating and staring at his stained underwear, cursing himself for not packing better supplies. 

“Oi, time’s up!” Julia snaps outside, pounding on the door. “Get out or I’m coming in.”

The door isn’t locked. They forbade him from locking it, not because it would stop them for long, but because escape attempts will set off their instincts and they want to discourage him from any of that for now. 

Jon cleans up as best he can in a few panicked seconds and opens the door. 

Julia’s nostrils visibly flare. “You hurt?” she asks, tilting her head. 

“No.” Jon hates the quaver in his voice. 

Julia’s eyes move down to the floor. There’s a spot of red there that Jon missed. 

Jon tenses. 

“Knew I smelled blood today.” Julia grins with teeth that look far too sharp for her face. She backs Jon up against the sink and lays a hand over his belly. “I used to get the worst cramps. What about you?”

Jon cringes and nods. 

“You know what helps with that?” Julia shifts, slotting her knee between Jon’s aching legs. “Orgasms.”

A chill runs down Jon’s spine. “Please, please don’t.” He whispers. 

“Don’t what? Don’t help?” Julia gives him a shove. “Fine. Suit yourself.” She starts stripping off. 

Jon gasps, wishing he could cover his eyes and wanting desperately not to offend her. 

“I’m gonna wash up. With or without you.” Julia finishes with the rest of her clothing, which now rests in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

Her body is scattered with scars. Jon recognizes a few as bullet wounds, bites, and knife cuts. Some he can’t identify. 

“If you want to keep leering, hop in.” Julia snaps, climbing into the shower. 

Jon thinks about going back to the room reeking of blood, where Trevor is splayed out and smoking a blunt to rouse his appetite for dinner. He doesn’t want to anger Julia any more than he has. He also suspects that Trevor will have his turn eventually, and in that case maybe it’s best to let Julia start. 

He takes off his clothes and joins Julia in the shower. 

“Hmmm,” Julia hums, tracing her hands along Jon’s arms. “Been a while since I fucked someone who wasn’t Trevor. Feels off.” 

Jon is about to point out that they aren’t fucking yet, and that’s when Julia slides a finger between Jon’s legs. He shudders, feeling raw and aching for more and hating the intrusion all at once. 

“Christ, relax already, I don’t bite.” Julia huffs. “Well … I could. If you like that sort of thing.” 

Jon can think of few things he’d like less than letting a hunter like her bite him. But maybe it will help, or at least make her more agreeable. He tilts his head, baring his neck. 

Julia lunges forward and sinks her teeth into his skin.

Horrible memories of Nikola return to him, too-sharp nails pressing into his skin and pronouncing where she’d start cutting when he was ready. He shudders. 

Julia mistakes it for arousal and presses up against him, whining as she suckles a mark on him and leans back. 

Jon wonders how many people have survived putting themselves in the jaws of a wolf like this. He suspects not many at all. 

Julia washes her hair, and then Jon’s, dipping down to finger between Jon’s legs over and over again. It’s building up pressure but so far Jon hasn’t crested over the hill. 

“You bite him, girl?” Trevor asks. 

Jon jolts. He hadn’t heard Trevor arrive. He reaches up to try and cover himself, uselessly. 

Trevor is leaning in the doorframe, looking the pair of them over like it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before. His eyes are bloodshot and there’s crumbs of something on his fingers. 

“Not much.”

“So why do I smell blood?”

Julia reaches between Jon’s legs and brings up her bloodied fingers, grinning. 

Trevor laughs. “Now that’s handy. Can’t slip away now, can you? Could track you across damn state lines.”

Jon shivers, despite the warm water. 

“Room for one more in there?” Trevor asks. 

“If you can keep up, old man.” Julia laughs. 

Trevor strips and joins them. His cock is already hard. He presses it against Jon’s arse right away. “You like it here?” he growls, teasing a finger over Jon’s hole. 

Jon doesn’t know which Trevor would prefer, an agreement or a denial. “… yes.” He lies and hopes that will make things easier on himself. 

“Good, ‘cause that’s where I wanna fuck you.” Trevor fumbles for a bottle of lotion on the lip of the sink and starts slicking Jon open. It’s rough and it will still hurt, but it’s better than nothing and Jon tries to be grateful for that. 

“You want this, Archivist?” Trevor murmurs, raking his teeth over the mark Julia left. “You want my cock all the way up that skinny arse?”

Jon wishes they would just get it over with already, wishes they wouldn’t make him say the words. “… please.” 

“Aw come on, I know you can do better than that,” Trevor chides. “Beg me, or I’ll shove you out and fuck Julia’s arse instead. Hers is prettier.”

Julia sticks out her tongue and it’s such a playful action it startles Jon out of his anguish. 

“Please, please fuck me. Use me. Fill me up and … make me drip with your come.”

Trevor whistles. “Where’d a fancy academic like you learn filth like that?” He starts to work his cock into Jon. 

It hurts, and Jon hasn’t had anyone up his arse for years, and he tries to remember how to relax but Trevor is huge and isn’t taking things slow enough. 

Eventually Trevor starts a rhythm and Jon starts to feel sparks of pleasure in his own body at the intrusion. 

Julia forces Jon’s hand down between her legs. It’s the work of a moment to get her keening and spasming around his fingers, she must have been close already. 

When Jon withdraws and reaches to satisfy his own thrumming need, Julia stops him, pinning his wrist to the shower wall. 

“Beg me for it.” Julia insists. “Beg me for it or I won’t.” 

Trevor shudders against Jon’s back. “She’s not lying. She made me wait all night for it once. I was howling like an animal by daybreak.” 

Jon hates the idea of himself doing that, but he can understand how a hunter could drive him to such desperation. “Please, please Julia, make me come, please, your hands are driving me mad, I’m so helpless, you’re so strong …”

Julia makes a pleased sound at the back of her throat and thrusts her fingers faster and faster between Jon’s legs. 

Jon comes fast, gasping and wailing and hating how desperate he sounds. 

“Fuck, he’s spasming,” Trevor gasps out. “I’m not gonna last much longer. Damn you and your tight hole.” He slaps Jon’s thigh. 

Jon leans forward against Julia, jolting when he feels Trevor come inside him. 

Trevor and Julia clean themselves off and clamber out, leaving him alone. 

Jon takes as long as he dares in the shower, seeing drops of blood and come swirling around the drain. 

When he ventures out into the main room Julia and Trevor are curled up on the bed, Trevor already asleep and snoring. 

“Get in,” Julia motions to a spot between the two of them.

Jon climbs into the bed, wincing at the aches of his muscles. 

“Safest place for miles is here,” Julia says, patting his wet hair. 

Jon hates it, but he can’t disagree with her.


End file.
